Over the past several years, software has taken an increasingly important role in the efficient execution of several types of business processes. In fact, software continues to provide much of the infrastructure for reliability and flexibility of automated equipment, whereby older equipment systems are upgraded and modernized through the application and implementation of software systems. In many cases, a software application defines the operability of a particular hardware system. In business processes that rely heavily on efficient use of automated equipment and reliability and repeatability of the functionality of the equipment, it is imperative that the software applications associated with the equipment perform efficiently and predictably.
Traditionally software solutions are designed, developed, and tested in phases, each phase relying heavily on trial and error design processes. Often, software systems or applications are integrated into the business process in small test batches to ensure that the software system is operating predictably and reliably before the systems are deployed throughout the business process. However, in high volume enterprises it may be beneficial to implement new or upgraded software systems efficiently and reliably in a much shorter timeframe than traditional systems. Furthermore, it may be beneficial to evaluate a particular software system based upon a correlation of the software system with a benchmark corresponding to the particular business process that may be implemented.
The disclosed methods and systems for evaluating the compliance of software to a quality benchmark are directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.